In the Hands of the Chimera
by Virus
Summary: A mysterious Decepticon arrives and takes control of the army. His powers are unlike anything ever seen and the Autobots may not survive
1. Chapter 1

In the Hands of the Chimera Chapter 1: Changing of the Guard

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

United Nations Plasma Research Center is the where plasma energy is being developed for commercial use. If successful, much of the world's energy problems would be over overnight. Unfortunately it was a prime target for the Decepticons. Luckly, the Autobots were aware of this and were there waiting for the Decepticons.

"Blast you Autobots!!! Is there any moment were you don't show up?" The familiar voice of Megatron yelled as he was fed up with Autobot interference.

The Autobot leader Optimus Prime was quick to retort "As long as the Decepticons remain to plague this world, we will always show up".

The battle continued for several more minutes until Megatron gave the command to retreat. The Autobots were happy yet not shocked that they were victorious. Bumblebee was first to give out a smug comment to Prime.

" Man Prime, the Decepticons aren't cutting it anymore. I don't see why they keep trying".

" Don't be overconfident Bumblebee. The Decepticons losses will more than likely make them desperate and that can make them all the more dangerous".

Ironhide then added on his own remark to the conversation "Bumblebees right Prime, the Decepticreeps aren't the challenge they were once. Letting Wheeljack experiment on you is more dangerous then them".

Wheeljack instantly defended himself over that remark " Hey that's unfair!!"

" You know Whelljack's right. His experiments were more dangerous when the Decepticons were a real threat". Bumblebee's comment was responded with laughter of all but Wheeljack.

Back at the Decepticon's base, Megatron was going on a tirade over the loss.

" LOSERS, WEAKLINGS, ALL OF YOU! ARE ANY OF YOU GOOD FOR ANYTHING!!!!"

Starscream, being the opportunist, attempted to sway the rest of the Decepticons to his side.

"Perhaps its time for a change of leadership. We have been losing for months to the Autobots and they haven't even been decisive, just humiliating. We need a new leader and that leader should be me."

Megatron quickly started to laugh at a comment which like in previous times, thought was amusing.

" The Decepticons would be better off being lead by a worker droid."

"The Decepticons need fresh blood. At least my plans would be different. Prime has got you so figured out, he probably knows the brand of chrome wax you use"!

Megatron and Starscream's banter was interrupted by sinister laughter. All present looked to see where the laughter had come from. Out from the shadows came a rather large robot. He was larger that even Megatron himself. He was mostly black in color. He had large wings on his back. In fact much of his appearance was very bestial in nature. The stranger finally started to speak, and his voice was so unearthly that it chilled the other Decepticons to the very spark.

"I do agree that the Decepticons need a new leader. But I certainly feel that they can do better than you, Starscream."

Megatron was not impressed, nor amused by this large newcomer and him interrupting.

"Who are you and how did you get in my base"!?

The large transformer developed a smirk on his face and proceeded to answer.

" How I got here is unimportant. As to who I am. My name is Gigatron, the new leader of the Decepticons".

Megatron was now even less amused by this interloper. Starscream's attempted boasts of insurrection were entertaining as he would never be successful. And it usually ended with Starscream being humiliated. To have it come from this outsider, was insulting. Megatron walked up to Gigatron. He had to look up to meet him eye to eye. Megatron however was not intimidated by Gigatron's size.

" You are either very brave or very stupid to challenge my leadership of the Decepticons!"

Gigatron's smile simply got wider at Megatron's comment.

" I am far from stupid Megatron. As for brave, I have every reason to be. The question is, are you"?

Megatron was now enraged. No one, no matter who, would question his bravery and live to tell. Soundwave stepped forward to challenge Gigatron.

"Megatron, allow me to dispose of this intruder"

"No Soundwave, I will eliminate this overgrown scrapheap".

Almost immediately, Megatron fired his cannon at Gigatron, who dodged it. Megatron was impressed that such a large robot could move so fast. Megatron fired again, only for Gigatron to dodge again. Megatron had now had it with this game.

" You are good at running, lets see if you can dodge this!

Megatron then charged his cannon with all the energy he could spare and fired at Gigatron. But before it could hit him, Gigatron transformed into a two headed dragon. Both of the dragon heads fired at Megatron's blast and it cancelled it out. Gigatron then transformed back into robot mode and continued to mock Megatron.

" Well, is there anything else?"

All Megatron could do was stand and fume. He now realized that Gigatron was no weakling. Gigatron then transformed into a strange car and nearly ran Megatron over. Gigatron was a triple changer. Megatron knew that more would be needed to win.

"Wait, why should I fight you. I'm leader of the Decepticons. I can order someone to kill you. Constructicons, merge into Devastator!"

The six Constructicons transformed and combined into the massive Devastator. Gigatron however was not concerned and shocked everyone by transforming into a forth form, that of a giant clawed hand. The large hand then quickly flew toward Devastator and clamped onto the large combiner's chest. Energy surged through Gigatron and into Devastator, shocking him until he separated into the six Constructicons. Gigatron then turned back to Megatron and fired a large beam from his head. The beam caused Megatron more pain then he had ever had. Gigatron lunged at Megatron and struck him in the chest, which actually cracked it. Gigatron stood over the fall Megatron and then looked at the other Decepticons.

"Now, you have to 2 choices: serve me or join Megatron in rotting in a cell."

The other Decepticons, loyal or not, knew that they could not hope to defeat Gigatron. They then submitted to Gigatron's authority. Gigatron now knew that his time had come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Divide and Destroy

As soon as he had place Megatron into a stasis cell, Gigatron had ordered the Decepticons in for a meeting.

" Now its time for the Decepticons to regain their former glory and become a force of fear once again. The strategy is for us to keep the Autobots divided, taking out there heavy hitters first and then attacking Optimus Prime and his closest officers. With the scattered Autobot groups defeated and Prime busy, the other groups will start collecting energon."

Starscream was the first to speak and true to character, scoffed the plan.

"What kind of plan is that!? The Autobots will overtake our groups in a instant!"

" Not if we use the right troops for the right Autobots. Playing on the strengths and weaknesses of both your troops and the enemies will give one a advantage in battle"

Starscream didn't understand what Gigatron meant, but decided to play along for the time being, until he saw fit to overthrow him. Though he would admit, Gigatron would be more difficult to do so to.

It didn't take long for Gigatron's plan to be put into motion. The first would be the Dinobots, who were on there island.

"Me Sluge bored"

"Me Slag even border"

"Me Grimlock wish something would happen"

"Ask and receive Dinobrains"

The Dinobots turned to see it was the Construticons and the Combaticons. Not waiting the two team combined into Devastator and Bruticus. The Dinobots charged, but as strong as they were they were no match for the two combiners. In a matter of minutes, the Dinobots were beaten into stasis lock.

Elsewhere, the Protectabots and Arielbots had formed Defencor and Superion to stop a meltdown at a nuclear plant, only to see that there was no meltdown. Before they could investigate further, a massive swarm of Insecticon drones appeared and lached on to the two Autobot combiners. The two large robots could not remove the large swarm from them. The Insecticons bit and chewed through both circuit and joint until both Autobots were in pieces. Several other Autobot groups faced the same fate, until only the regular crew remained. Optimus Prime realized that the Decepticons were behind it and may uses this opportunity to attack the Plasma Research Center again. The Autobots arrived and sure enough, so did the Decepticons. Gigatron was the first to step forward.

"So this is the famous Optimus Prime. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Who are you and were is Megatron?"

" The Decepticons are under new management so to speak. I am Gigatron, the new leader of the Decepticons."

Prime was shocked at this news. Who was this Gigatron and how did he take leadership away from Megatron? Prime had no time to digest this new information as Gigatron and his Decepticons were poised to attack.

"Now Prime, if you leave quickly, I promise that we will leave with little damage to the center or it employees".

"I find that hard to believe. It doesn't matter, you will not be taking the center".

The two leaders then stared at each other, as their warriors waited for them to give an order. 


	3. The Many Faces of Evil

-1Chapter 3; The Many Faces of Evil

Both Autobot and Decepticon waited anxiously as their commanders stared at one another. Gigatron broke the silence "So Prime, decided to leave or stand your ground?" "If you knew anything about Autobots, you'd know we won't leave." Gigatron could only smirk at Prime's comment "I know about Autobots, I'd thought I'd ask.

Starscream grew impatient "Decepticons attack!" "Belay that order." Starscream was puzzled at Gigatron's order "What! For what reason!?" "I want to show Prime how futile it is to oppose me. And I want to do it personally." Gigatron transformed into his two-headed dragon form and blasted Prime, who had to transform to dodge the blast. Gigatron then transformed into his car form to give chase. Gigatron was clearly the faster vehicle and was able to capsize Prime. Prime transformed back, only to be pinned by Gigatron's claw form "This was to easy. I was hoping to have a better fight." Prime said nothing as he was able to get his rifle up high enough to hit Gigatron who transformed back into robot mode.

Prime pointed his rifle at Gigatron "Was that better?" Gigatron smiled at Prime's comment "Quite. However you now must survive this!" To everyone shock, Gigatron transformed into yet another form, a mammoth. Gigatron charged towards Prime as the Autobot leader transformed to charge. The two met with Gigatron launching Prime into the air, with Prime landing hard on the ground. Both combatants transformed, with Gigatron went to finish Prime, who appeared to be in stasis lock. As Gigatron came closer, Prime rose up and shot the Decepticon with enough force to send him flying into the ocean. Prime ran to the coast to see what happened and was puzzled to see nothing. But he did hear the sound of a boat engine. Heading he way was a hydrofoil with a Decepticon insignia on it. Gigatron had yet another form.

Everyone was amazed at the battle, especially Starscream, who was shocked at the many forms of his new leader. He could only think to himself at what the future may hold "How could anyone have so many forms. It there no limit to Gigatron's power."

Gigatron got to the coast and then once again transformed into a new form, a demonic looking bat "Is it clear to you now? My power is limitless. You must surrender, or lose brutally." Prime was not going to back down "You may be powerful, but there are many that will suffer if you get what you want". Gigatron was amused "Spoken like a true Autobot. Very well then." Gigatron transformed into a jet and then preceded to unleash a salvo at Prime. This was more then he could take. After the attack, Prime was this time in stasis.

After the dust cleared, Gigatron ordered the Decepticons to raid the plasma center. The Autobots were both to frighten and concerned with the status of their fallen leader to stop them. Starscream wish to finish them off, only to be stopped by Gigatron "No. Let the Autobots lick their wounds. They can do nothing to stop us now. Decepticons, transform and head for base. The Decepticons left with their prize. However, they were not aware of the purpose of it "It's all going as planned.


	4. Other Scheams

-1Other Schemes

The Decepticons has returned to their base with the plasma energy already being converted to energon. However, there was some concern among the Deceptions "What are you saying?!" yelled a upset Starscream. Soundwave, who was taking the verbal assault, clarified "Gigatron left us with only a fraction of the energon. The rest he took to Megatron's old lab. Since then, he has been working on some kind of machine. I was able to get a look at it, but I was unable to ascertain what it is or what it does."

Starscream cautiously went into the lab and saw that Gigatron was indeed working on some sort of large machine. Before Starscream could speak, Gigatron turned "Aw Starscream, I wondered when you would be hear. I take it your upset about me taking the majority of the energon". "Yes, I was wondering about that" Starscream replied. "Well, the creation of this machine is much more important that guzzling down energon. Once this is finished, Cybertron, no the entire galaxy will never be the same. You shall see soon enough." Starscream, someone worried about Gigatron's mental state, turned to leave but was able to find the courage to ask one question "What about the Autobots. They will surly be coming to get the plasma energy." Gigatron smirked "The Stunticons have that taken care of."

The scene at the Autobot base was a awful sight. Due to the Decepticon's brutal ambushes, much of the Autobot forces were under repairs. Worse of all, Optimus Prime was now among the damaged "We….must..stop..Decep…". Ratchet quickly stopped Prime " No Prime. Save your energy. Wheeljack, what did we learn about this new Decepticon." Wheeljack activated the computer screen, which showed a ruff schematic of Gigatron "We do know that having 3 modes is possible as both Blitzwing and Astrotrain have them, there was rumors of research of having a forth, but the number of modes that Gigatron displayed was far beyond anything that should be possible." Before Wheeljack could continue further, Carly ran into the base, frantic "Guys I need your help!" Bumblebee was the first to respond "Calm down Carly. Tell us what's wrong". 'It's Spike, they've taken him!"

At the Decepticon's base, the Stunticons entered the brig and placed someone in a cell. It was Spike.


End file.
